<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>promises kept. by westallenkiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551680">promises kept.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss'>westallenkiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nervous TK Strand, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Tarlos - Freeform, nothing but fluff, tarlos fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos tells TK all the reasons why he loves him, ready and willing to tell his parents too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>promises kept.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pure sap, nothing more, i just hope you like it.</p><p>I've also found myself with a headcanon that carlos calls tk, ty. so please no hate. :(</p><p>prompt: playing with the other's hair</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"TK, what are you doing?!" Carlos shouted hearing him making way too much noise in the kitchen. "The movie is about to start."</p><p>"You mean the one that we're just going to end up not watching and talk throughout it?" TK plopped down next to him with a bowl full of popcorn. "I was making unnecessary popcorn for us as well," He popped some into his mouth and then choked a little on the too much salt and butter he put. "Oops. Too salty." He added him over the bowl with a wiggle of his eyebrows. </p><p>Carlos rolled his eyes and set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "Unnecessary popcorn indeed," He nodded firmly beckoning for TK to lay in his lap. "Always wasting my popcorn, salt, and butter," He made a tsk tsk noise as he put his fingers into TK's hair, massaging his scalp until he was gently just playing with his hair. "You don't deserve this." He teased now looking down at a pouting TK. "Don't give me that face," He teased some more giving a little lean down to press a kiss to his pout anyway. His fingers still playing softly with his hair, TK loving every second of it.</p><p>"I love you," TK whispered licking his lips a little tasting the salt and the hint of Carlos that he loved so much. "I love random nights like this too, it always starts out like this and ends up like this. I am glad I decided to move in with you," He promised with a soft smile.</p><p>"I love you too, Ty, so much more than you know and I just wanted to let you know that I do promise to tell my parents about you. I don't think I can keep it a secret anymore, you are too important to me for them to just think of you as my friend," Carlos mentioned softly keeping his fingers in his hair and gently playing with the strands.</p><p>"I know how angry I got even when I said I wouldn't, I really just over thought about it, I didn't want to rush things, I don't know why I went a little crazy," TK sighed a little making a slight face as he was looking up at Carlos getting so comfortable with the way his hands were in his hair. "Keep that up and I'm going to fall asleep on you." He practically purred.</p><p>The police officer shook his head at his boyfriend, "As much as I don't like when you get all <i>"TK"</i> on me...I wouldn't trade it for the world, it makes me love you more and I want to tell them how it feels to run my fingers through your hair like this, I want to tell them how there is no other <i>person</i> in this world for me, that I am in love with a man named Tyler Kennedy. I want to tell them that you saved me from myself and I mean that literally, I didn't think I'd ever find someone like you, I didn't think I'd eventually get you either because I do want to tell them that you played hard to get too. I need to tell them that every moment of my life, every second, every minute, every thought is about you. I can't wait to let them know what you are the only guy I see myself with. They said they always wanted me happy...I am at my happiest when I am with you. These past few months have been everything to me, Ty. I want to tell them that you are my Tyler Kennedy and there will never be another person like you that yes, you are my friend, my best friend, but you are also my boyfriend and you are moving in with me." He took a deep breath with his hands gently running through TK's hair a bit faster feeling so nervous because he probably wasn't going to say that all that to his parents but he really wanted to say the last part at least. </p><p>TK was looking up to him blissfully with his eyes watering from how beautiful that speech was as if he was telling him his vows or something and he really couldn't even form a sentence back to let him know just what he thought because if he opened his mouth he would cry. Carlos could tell, he didn't have to say a word as he leaned down to kiss him again, and no other words were necessary as TK whimpered biting down on his bottom lip when he pulled away. "I want to be with you when you tell them, but if you don't want to give that actual speech that's fine too, I really loved you saying all that now, Carlos, babe," TK trailed off the tears still threatening as he was leaning further back in his lap and in his hands as they were still massaging his scalp and playing with his hair and that's when TK just closed his eyes knowing he could fall asleep so happy right now getting so used to this feeling, wanting it for the rest of his life, it was exactly what he wanted forever with Carlos. </p><p>"Love me forever, Ty," Carlos murmured.</p><p>Swooning the firefighter looked up at his boyfriend still in his blissful state at how he said his name like that. "I promise, babe." TK's eyes reopened giving him one more smile, "If you keep this up, I will love you forever plus one day." He smirked as his eyes closed again moaning softly as Carlos pulled his hair from that tease yet he still enjoyed it. He had seen that swoon and heard that moan though, he knew exactly why he swooned, knowing how calling him <i>Ty</i> was reserved just for him and how it one day came out during one of their intimate moments, and how perfect it sounded because no one else ever called him it ever, and Carlos could, forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fancy some feedback, comments, love, kudos, because I really don't know if you guys love or hate me for this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>